


[Podfic] The Knuckles Of Skinnybone Tree

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester walks the badlands, lost on the Path of the Dead, when he meets two mysterious men: a pair of hunters chasing the same ghost that he is, who tell him that he's wound up more than twenty years in the future. They promise to get him back to his own time - back to his young children - but refuse to tell him anything about themselves. The three men find themselves entangled with the warring spirits of the land, but John is pursued by nightmares and caught up between the two hunters, who are keeping secrets that John doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Knuckles Of Skinnybone Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knuckles Of Skinnybone Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9503) by hansbekhart. 



**Length:** 3:24:06  
 **File Size:** 222.6 MB (mp3) | 93 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/knucklesofskinnybone.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/knucklesofskinnybone.m4b.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally Posted August 3rd 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/146998.html) Podslash Livejournal


End file.
